


Mooned

by Amethyst_Hunter



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Parody, Sexual Humor, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Hunter/pseuds/Amethyst_Hunter
Summary: Full moons have unexpected results on many people, Beastmasters and Jackals alike...especially Wolf Blood Moons!
Relationships: Akabane Kuroudo/Fuyuki Shido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mooned

**Author's Note:**

> ~ This was just a short little crackfic I thought was funny, inspired by the actual occurrence of a Wolf Blood Moon earlier this year (moons have some weird-ass names for them!)
> 
> ~ Fun headcanon bit: in my world, Shido is one of only two people (the other is Gouzou "No-Brakes" Maguruma) whom Akabane will permit to refer to him as "Doc." :)

Moonlight is magic. Everyone knows, even if they don't believe.

Ban believes because he knows, because he's seen for himself. Though he wishes he could unsee this particular moonlight night...even if it is giving him some great blackmail material for later.

He's careful not to look directly at it as he snaps another picture. To do so would invite the kind of madness only lunar sorcery can inspire. The heavenly body's hypnotic vise can sometimes even surpass the power of his Jagan.

"Are they done yet?" he gripes to a still-gaping Kazuki, who is himself trapped in the doomgaze, unable to tear his eyes away from the grotesque yet weirdly amusing vision.

Kazuki's mouth works for a moment as he tries to shape words, and then he answers. "...no."

Beside them, Ginji quivers as he covers his face. "Ban-chaaaan...!"

Ban ignores him as he nudges Juubei, who's trying without much success to tug Kazuki back inside the Honky Tonk and the safety of containment. "For once the loss of your sight's a good thing, eh, pincushion?"

Juubei snorts. "As if hearing it is any better!"

They all stand and watch - or in Juubei's case, listen - while the weredogs continue to happily hump along to the tune of snarls, yips, yelps and howls each is making. After one particularly loud bark Paul and Natsumi come out to investigate; Paul promptly claps his hands over Natsumi's eyes and steers her firmly back inside the shop without ever breaking stride.

Ban never would have thought Shido to be the type susceptible to lycanthropy influenced by the moon's mesmeric pull, much less that of a supermoon's, but it IS a Wolf Moon and the man IS called the Beastmaster for a reason, and when caught in the throes of his power's unique metamorphosis he'd made the mistake of biting the first person closest to him, a man whose own unique powers enabled him to absorb the abilities of his opponent if certain bodily essences were to mix...

How fortunate - or unfortunate, depending on your view - for Dr. Jackal that tonight was also a blood moon.

"Guess it's not called lunacy for nothing, eh, Ginji?" he mutters as he lights a cigarette before snapping another compromising shot. The carnal canine proof probably won't deter Akabane from any future fights, but the monkey-trainer is hosed for at least several months, thus ensuring that Ban will have his pick of choice retrieval jobs (and paychecks) for the foreseeable future.

Ginji huddles behind him, clinging like a vine ensnaring mortar. "Can't we just get Paul to turn the fire hydrant on them or something?"

~~


End file.
